


The Day Will Come

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда надо идти вперед. Всегда есть, зачем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ничто человеческое

Веселый деятельный Кусланд взялся за дела в эрлинге с большой охотой. Логейн из Денерима следил за его успехами. Он успел привязаться к Кусланду – как, наверное, мог бы привязаться к племяннику. Логейн всегда тяжело сходился с людьми, а своим другом за всю жизнь называл лишь одного человека, но Герой Ферелдена, наверное, все же был особенным.   
\- Вы знали? - спросил Кусланд сразу в начале их знакомства, и Мак-Тир, мгновенно поняв, о чем речь, честно ответил:  
\- Нет.   
\- Мне хотелось верить в это, - сказал Кусланд и устроился рядом на поваленном бревнышке, вытягивая ноги к огню, ни на миг не усомнившись в словах всенародного предателя.  
Логейн ожидал хулительных речей, да и собственная роль в предстоящих событиях представлялась ему достаточно четкой. Но мальчишка захотел выслушать, а потом – совершенно неожиданно – смог понять.  
Они просидели у костра до утра, разговаривая, и когда начали бледнеть на небе звезды, Кусланд вдруг прижался щекой к его плечу, как самый настоящий ребенок, и решительно сказал:  
\- Надо идти вперед. Понимаете? Всегда надо идти вперед. Всегда есть, зачем. Вы говорили о безоружных людях, которых убили орлесианцы – я видел трупы родных, убитых безоружными. Все равно нужно жить. А теперь я устал, и я иду спать.  
В ночь перед битвой взволнованный мальчишка заявился к нему – советоваться. Будь на его месте кто другой, Логейн предпочел бы сдохнуть вместе с Архидемоном, но Кусланд был Кусландом, и было бы стыдно сдаться, когда вчерашний юнец, потерявший все, был полон решимости идти до конца. Да и не годилось бросать его одного…  
Логейн тогда усмехнулся, понимая, что Посвящение, альтернатива смертной казни, дало ему второй шанс. Логейн Мак-Тир никогда не верил во вторые шансы.   
  
А потом из Башни Бдения пришло письмо. Варел, которого Логейн хорошо знал и уважал, никогда не переводил бумагу попусту, и Мак-Тир распечатывал конверт с дурными предчувствиями. Манера Варела была легко узнаваема.   
«Командор хорош. Служить под его началом – одно удовольствие. У парня есть и мозги, и сердце.   
Но беспокоюсь за него. В бою теряет самоконтроль. Был ранен неприлично много раз. Бросается в схватку, как будто ищет смерти. Он очень хорошо о тебе отзывается. Напиши ему.  
И еще. Если не слышал, в Орден приняли сына Рендона Хоу. Может быть, дело в этом. Не знаю»   
Логейн скомкал письмо и выругался. Теперь ему полагалось припомнить все ободряюще слова.  
  
Шанс на посещение Башни Бдения предоставила словно сама судьба. Требование отправиться в Монтсимар было неожиданным и неприятным, но зато давало возможность, сделав небольшой крюк, заехать в Амарантайн.  
Командор встретил Логейна даже более радостно, чем тот ожидал, улыбался и сверкал глазами, торопясь пересказать новости. Мак-Тир придирчиво оглядывал мальчишку, но выглядел тот действительно неплохо, тем более для человека, на плечи которого рухнуло управление эрлингом.  
Он также заметил, что Кусланд умудрился собрать вокруг себя очередную странную компанию. Из старой шайки остался лишь Огрен, громогласно поприветствовавший Логейна от пивного бочонка.  
\- Пошли, - велел Логейн и, цепко ухватив Командора за плечо, повел в бывший эрлов кабинет.   
Кусланд, никогда не страдавший недостатком ума, сразу сообразил, что его будут отчитывать, но, кажется, не понимал, за что. Логейн, едва они остались наедине, без лишних предисловий спросил:  
\- Почему ты вдруг решил героически покончить с собой?  
Кусланд приподнял бровь, и Мак-Тиру пришлось пояснить:  
\- Дошли слухи, что юный герой бросается в битву, забывая о том, что неплохо было бы выйти из нее живым.  
Он ожидал, что Кусланд начнет отшучиваться или попытается перевести тему, готов был к долгим словесным баталиям, но тот сразу сник и сказал почти жалобно:  
\- Знаю. Мои люди тоже заметили.  
Потом вздохнул и начал говорить в своей излюбленной манере, когда тема была ему важна и обдумана бесчисленное количество раз, короткими, рублеными предложениями:  
\- Сначала надо было жить, чтобы остановить Мор. Остановил. Тяжело было. Потом прислали сюда. Дел невпроворот, люди хорошие, и все мне нравится. Мучает мысль, что когда-нибудь и с Архитектором разберемся. Не знаю, что буду делать. Наверно, испугался, что буду только сказки рассказывать.  
Про Архитектора Логейн знал из редких Кусландовских писем.   
\- Знаешь, чего ты боишься, придурок? - спросил он, и мальчишка обратил на него обнадеженный взгляд. – Что наступит затишье, и ты перестанешь падать в кровать без сил. И придется ненадолго побыть человеком и переварить все, что было.  
Кусланд помолчал. Потом согласно опустил ресницы.   
\- Вы отлично понимаете. Не приведи Создатель, начнут сниться сны.  
Логейн опустился в богатое кресло, вздохнул, погладив узорную ручку.   
\- Я снял свою метафорически броню Командора, когда ты победил меня в том поединке, - сказал он честно. – Странно, но тогда ты мне что-то втолковал, хотя и говорил какую-то банальщину. Все совсем плохо?  
Кусланд был честен настолько, что это порой восхищало. Он не торопился с ответом, подумал и наконец сказал:  
\- Уныло вещать про четко отведенный срок не хочется.  
\- Хорошо, - подбодрил Логейн.  
\- И то, что мы остановили Мор, не оставило мне раны, которой не исцелить.  
\- Еще лучше.  
\- Зевран писал из Антивы. Очень хорошие письма. Кажется, он хочет вернуться в Ферелден, когда разделается со своими делами…  
\- Не сомневался в паршивце, - Логейн откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Но... - Кусланд потемнел лицом. – Морриган и Алистер… Мать, отец, Гилмор… Их я забыть не могу.  
\- Отца и Мэрика я тоже забыть не могу, - согласился Логейн.   
\- Мне иногда кажется, для меня это слишком много.  
\- Ты начинаешь уныло вещать, - предупредил Мак-Тир, поднимаясь на ноги. И раскрыл объятья, как не делал уже лет десять. – Иди сюда.  
Кусланд вскочил на ноги и торопливо прижался, шумно дыша. Он и обычно не походил на Героя Ферелдена, не хватало ему мрачной обреченности во взгляде, а сейчас вовсе выглядел как обиженный ребенок. Логейн держал мальчишку в объятьях так долго, что затекла спина, но отпускать его не хотелось.   
Кусланд отстранился очень нескоро.  
\- Я еду в Монтсимар, - предупредил его Логейн. – В Орлейский Орден. И, знаешь ли, планирую вернуться живым. К тебе под командование.  
\- Хорошо, - твердо сказал Кусланд. – Спасибо вам. Я так понял, что я могу иногда уныло вещать, и это не начнет нового Мора.  
Логейн не удержался, потрепал его по волосам.   
\- Что-то мы всегда получаем взамен того, что ушло, - сказал он. – Я много потерял на том Собрании Земель, но, как оказалось, получил мелкого философа.  
\- Вы мне тоже дороже жизни, - Кусланд усмехнулся. – Хотя я побаиваюсь того, что могу получить взамен Алистера и Морриган. Я сейчас найду вам комнату. И еще нужно вам карты отдать. Нас всех не повесят, если вы на день задержитесь?   
\- Вероятность мала, - дипломатично ответил Логейн.  
\- С завтрашнего дня я буду портить жизнь Первому Стражу, - предупредил мальчишка деловито, и Логейн дернул уголком губ. – И в Орлей тоже напишу. Намекну, что у меня в Антиве друзья. А сейчас я устал, и я иду спать.


	2. Your wish is my command

Сразу по приезду в Монтсимар Логейн получил письмо с печатью Командора.  
В нем Кусланд выражал надежды на то, что бывший подчиненный успешно добрался до места и доволен тем, как встретили его орлесианские братья (Логейн скривился), а также почти прямым текстом заявлялось о том, какие санкции последуют, стоит Мак-Тиру высказать недовольство своим положением. Письмо, разумеется, было прочитано и исследовано на предмет тайных шифров, и Кусланд об этом, конечно же, знал. Собственно, и написано оно было не для Логейна, а для орлесианцев. Разве что приписка в конце заставила старого полководца насторожиться.  
«К слову, Вы не спросили меня о сыне Рэндона Хоу в нашу последнюю встречу. Восхищенный Вашей деликатностью, я отвечу на вопрос, который Вы не задали. Ему неизвестна правдивая история его отца, и я надеюсь сохранить ее в тайне. Надеюсь, Вы понимаете меня»   
Логейн перечитал эти строки дважды, а потом тихо ругнулся. Страдающий гипертрофированным чувством ответственности Кусланд, видимо, решил не настраивать сына против отца, и рассказал Натаниэлю правдоподобную сказку. Это было ужасно глупо – и весьма в стиле Кусланда. Логейн ответил на письмо с тысячей бессмысленных вежливых слов, и, не сдержавшись, приписал:  
«Вы, как и всегда, являете собой верх благородства, Командор, но я осмелюсь предположить, что рано или поздно Натаниэль Хоу узнает правду о своем отце, и последствия будут более плачевны, чем если бы Вы открылись ему сейчас»   
Получить ответ Логейн не успел.  
Орлесианцы недели две разрывались между желанием его прикончить и страхом перед Ферелденом, на весь мир прогремевшим победой над Мором. Потом в Монстимар прибыла Лелианна, в церковной робе и с десятком посвященных Кусланду баллад, и орлесианцы внезапно решили, что Герой Дейна непременно должен возглавить дипломатическую миссию к Стражу-Командору в Башню Бдения. И он вполне может задержаться там на неопределенный срок, делясь бесценным опытом, что пойдет только на благо не признающему политики Ордену.  
Собираясь в дорогу, Логейн чувствовал, как благодарность буквально душит его.   
  
Мелкий Кусланд блуждал по Черным Болотам, а стройка в Башне шла полным ходом, когда довольный Мак-Тир вернулся в Ферелден. Варел, с которым они немного выпили по случаю освобождения Логейна, заверил, что Командор успокоился и больше не лез на рожон. Дела в эрлинге шли хорошо, Башня отстраивалась заново, и все казалось безоблачным. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Логейн насторожился.   
Вернувшийся Кусланд притащил с собой духа из Тени.  
Логейн знал мальчишку слишком хорошо, чтобы верить в то, что кто-то способен заставить его изменить принятое решение. Дух, называвший себя Справедливостью, уже стал в глазах Кусланда его подчиненным, и это означало, что любые доводы не изменят ситуации. Впрочем, Кусланд был хорошим лидером, и, как правило, умел и находить нужных людей, и правильно их мотивировать – исключение составлял Алистер, о котором Логейн без нужды старался не вспоминать.   
Больше, чем дух, мужчину волновало то, как неоднозначно косились друг на друга Кусланд и Натаниэль Хоу, судя по его виду, толком не спавший с момента вступления в Орден.  
\- Очень рад вас видеть, - устало сказал мальчишка. – Подождите меня, пожалуйста, в кабинете. Я не очень чистый и немного голодный. Но очень хочу с вами поговорить.  
Выглядела вся компания так, будто пробиралась через Черные Болота ползком. Не отрицая этой возможности, Логейн кивнул и взял курс на бывший эрлов кабинет.   
Хоу подловил его почти у самых дверей.  
\- Тейрн Логейн, - сказал он негромко, ощутимо нервничая, но внешне оставаясь спокойным. – Я хотел бы с вами поговорить.  
\- Какое совпадение, - вздохнул Логейн. – О твоем отце, я полагаю?  
\- И о Командоре, да, - добавил Натаниэль. – Я спрашивал его об отце… И получил ответы. Но… я хотел бы услышать о том, что знаете вы.  
Логейн потер подбородок, плечом опираясь на стену. Он не был уверен в том, последовал ли Кусланд его совету, и если нет – стоит ли ему открывать Хоу глаза на истинное положение вещей. Увидев, что Мак-Тир медлит с ответом, Натаниэль облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- У меня нет причин не верить тому, что говорил Командор. Я просто… хотел бы знать всю правду.  
…значит, не последовал.   
\- Не сейчас, - попросил Логейн. – Я собираюсь тут задержаться, так что, думаю, у нас еще найдется время переговорить.  
Хоу кивнул, но в глазах его ворохом взметнулись подозрения. Логейн качнул головой, отворяя дверь кабинета, понимая, что находить компромисс для двух гордых мальчишек придется ему.   
Кусланд появился довольно скоро, торопливо жующий что-то на ходу.  
\- С возвращением! – радостно заявил он. И улыбнулся. – Рад, что вы здесь.   
\- Не больше, чем я, - проворчал смущенный Логейн. – Но в сторону церемонии.  
\- О Справедливости хотите поговорить? – насторожился Кусланд. – Поверьте, хуже было бы, не приведи я его сюда. Вы только подумайте о том, что дух из Тени способен натворить в нашем мире, когда он о нем почти ничего не знает. Да еще когда он…  
\- …разлагается, - подсказал Логейн.   
Кусланд вздохнул.  
\- Да, это проблема. Не представляю себе, что делать. Он наивный как ребенок, но вы представляете, насколько охотно со мной будут говорить, когда у меня за плечом будет стоять живой мертвец?   
\- Ты так тараторишь, потому что боишься, что я заговорю о Хоу? – спросил Логейн, и Кусланд тут же замолчал.  
\- Мне иногда жутко от того, как хорошо вы меня понимаете, - признался он спустя несколько секунд и сел в кресло, переплетая пальцы. – Но я принял решение, поздно что-либо менять.  
\- А ты знаешь, что он уже подозревает о том, что ты ему наплел с три короба? – поинтересовался Логейн.  
Кусланд вскочил на ноги, подошел к окну и уперся в стекло лбом.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал мальчишка. – Наплел. Я убил его отца. Лишил наследства. Я не мог рассказать правду. Испоганить память. Решил – пусть лучше ненавидит меня. Ругался. Оскорблял. Лгал. Выставил Рендона мучеником. Нэйт поверил.   
Кусланд длинно выдохнул, оперся ладонями о подоконник, сбился со своего четкого ритма.   
\- Я не предполагал, что это окажется так тяжело… Он на меня смотрит, и мне кажется, он думает о том, что мы могли бы быть друзьями. Но не признаваться же сейчас, что все это ложь, не рассказывать про Денерим, про пытки… Он запытал Роланда! – вдруг выкрикнул Кусланд. – До смерти! Я едва узнал его! Я мог успеть, я не успел! Проклятье…   
Логейн подошел к нему, положил руку на задрожавшее плечо. Мальчишка кусал губы, тяжело дыша.  
\- Это кошмар, - прошептал он. – Терять близких – это кошмар. Какой бы собакой не был Рендон Хоу, он – отец Натаниэля. Пусть лучше помнит о нем, как о… чем…  
Кусланд задохнулся, зажмурил глаза. Логейн растрепал ему волосы, как можно более мягко сказал:  
\- Знаешь, ты не в ответе за все несправедливости в этом мире. Рендон уже умер, туда ему и дорога, но ты жив, и, похоже, нравишься мелкому Хоу… Отца ты ему не вернешь, но можешь стать другом.  
Кусланд со всхлипом хохотнул.  
\- После всего?  
\- Ну, после всего, что я натворил, ты все-таки не бросаешься на меня с оружием, - заметил Логейн.  
Кусланд закусил губу, потом вдруг кинулся к шкафу, распахнул тяжелые створки и начал в нем что-то искать. Видимо, искомого там не оказалось, потому что мальчишка недовольно забормотал и заглянул под кровать.  
\- Лук! – пояснил он озадаченному Логейну. – Лук его деда… я подслушал… ну, то есть, случайно услышал, как он говорил о нем. Непросто оказалось его отыскать… - он отвел глаза и улыбнулся.  
Логейн, проследив за его взглядом, увидел прислоненный к стене изящный лук искусной работы.  
\- Подарю Нэйту, - пояснил очевидное Кусланд. – Надеюсь, вы правы. Скрывать от него правду вечно все равно не получится, и я, как его командир… и как тот, кто устроил это… в общем, я надеюсь, вы похороните меня, если все пойдет не по плану.   
Он подхватил лук в одну руку, второй сжал предплечье Логейна.  
\- Спасибо вам, - выдохнул мальчишка. – Вы не представляете, как я вам благодарен. За все.  
\- А ты стал гораздо симпатичнее, когда позволил себе иногда уныло вещать, - ответил Логейн, слегка теряясь от взгляда Кусланда.  
Мальчишка улыбнулся, дернул головой и резко развернулся, направляясь к двери.  
\- Кстати, - вслед спросил Мак-Тир. – Почему ты зовешь его Нэйтом?  
\- Мы в детстве играли вместе, - обернувшись, пояснил Кусланд. – Однажды отец поймал нас, когда я стоял у дерева с яблоком на голове. А у Нэйта был настоящий лук, между прочим… Жизнь будущего героя Ферелдена могла трагически оборваться.  
\- Ты идиот, - припечатал Логейн.  
\- Не всегда, - не согласился Командор. – Я же все-таки остановил Мор, хоть и не в одиночку.  
\- Будешь всю жизнь этим хвастать? – усмехнулся мужчина, устраиваясь у огня.   
\- Больше нечем, - фыркнул Кусланд, исчезая за дверью.  
  
Логейн ждал мальчишку около получаса. Он действительно волновался за мелкого Кусланда – Архидемон его побери, у него не было никого ближе этого бедового парня – но Логейн никогда не был силен в ожидании, и вскоре отправился искать Командора самостоятельно.  
Кусланд обнаружился неподалеку от библиотеки, и Натаниэль Хоу страстно вжимал его в стену.  
Логейн некоторое время понаблюдал за их возней – мальчишки увлеченно целовались, ничего не замечая вокруг, дергали пряжки доспехов, жадно и торопливо лезли руками под одежду.   
\- Спорим, ты первый? – хрипло спросил Кусланд, суя руку Натаниэлю в штаны.   
Хоу что-то пробормотал, и, судя по тому, как затрепетали ресницы Кусланда, Логейну повезло, что он не услышал.  
Мак-Тир громко кашлянул, и мальчишки отпрыгнули друг от друга. У обоих на лицах нарисовалась такая паника, что Логейн почувствовал гордость – на Архидемона Кусланд смотрел с мертвым спокойствием во взгляде.   
\- Я, безусловно, рад вашему примирению, - сказал Логейн. – Но вы рискуете уронить статус Командора в глазах его подчиненных, юноши. Спальня, кабинет и даже библиотека в вашем распоряжении, только не забудьте запереть двери.  
Кусланд кивнул и, сжав пальцы Хоу, потащил его за собой. Все-таки не в библиотеку – к некоторому облегчению Логейна, который планировал заглянуть туда с утра.


End file.
